vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Landorus
|-|Incarnate Forme= |-|Therian Forme= Summary Landorus is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Fifth Generation of Pokémon. He is a member of and the master of the "Forces of Nature". Landorus is considered the "Guardian of the Fields", due to helping crops grow. His tail causes the soil to gain nutrition. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Landorus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Abundance Pokémon, Pokémon, Force of Nature, Guardian of the Fields Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immunity to Electric Type moves, Resistance to Poison, Acid, Fighting, and Bug based attacks, minor Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Transformation | Same as before with the addition of Fear Inducement Attack Potency: At least Country level+ (Should be superior to Tornadus and Thundurus, the former of which can create hurricanes strong enough to blow down houses, and the latter of which is equally as powerful. As a Trio Master, he should be around the power of Lugia) | At least Country level+ (Stronger than his Incarnate Forme. Defeated both Thundurus and Tornadus in their Therian Formes) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Much faster than Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Country Class+ | At least''' Country Class+''' Durability: At least Country level+ | At least Country level+ (Can take hits from both Tornadus's and Thundurus's Therian Formes) Stamina: Very high (Fought and defeated Tornadus and Thundurus at the same time) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. (Should be comparable to Tornadus, who can create hurricanes of this size) Standard Equipment: The Reveal Glass (Used to transform between Formes) Intelligence: Very high (Landorus, like the majority of Legendary Pokémon, is intellectually comparable to if not superior to humans.) Weaknesses: Water type Moves, especially weak to Ice type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Block:' Prevents the target from switching out or fleeing (including via Teleport). *'Mud Shot:' The user attacks by hurling a blob of mud at the target. This also lowers the target's speed. *'Rock Tomb:' Boulders are hurled at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat by 1 by preventing its movement. *'Imprison:' Prevents foes from using moves known by the user. *'Punishment:' A Dark Type attack that increases in power the more the target has powered up with stat changes. *'Bulldoze:' The user strikes everything around it by stomping down on the ground. This lowers the Speed stat of those hit by 1. *'Rock Throw:' The user picks up and throws a small rock at the target to attack. *'Extrasensory:' The user attacks with an odd, unseeable power. It may also make the target flinch. *'Swords Dance:' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. This raises the user's Attack stat by 2. *'Earth Power:' The user makes the ground under the target erupt with power. This may also lower the target's Special Defense by 1. *'Rock Slide:' Large boulders are hurled at the foe to inflict damage. It may also make the target flinch. *'Earthquake:' The user sets off an earthquake that strikes those around it. It is completely useless against airborne targets. *'Sandstorm:' A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. *'Fissure:' The user opens up a fissure in the ground and drops the target in. The target faints instantly if this attack hits. This attack is useless against airborne targets. *'Hammer Arm:' The user swings and hits with its strong and heavy fist. It lowers the user's Speed by 1, however. *'Outrage:' The user rampages and attacks for two to three turns. However, it then becomes confused. *'Hyper Beam:' Landorus fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon Landorus appears to lack the need to recharge afterwards. *'Protect:' Landorus creates a forcefield around himself to protect himself. *'Stone Edge:' Landorus creates two rings of small sharp stones around himself which he then fires. It has an increased chance to deal critical damage. Abilities *'Sand Force (Incarnate Forme):' During a sandstorm, Sand Force increase the power of Rock-, Ground-, and Steel-type moves used by the Pokémon with this Ability by 30%. A Pokémon with this Ability will take no damage from the sandstorm if it otherwise would. *'Intimidate (Therian Forme):' When a Pokémon with Intimidate enters the battle, it lowers the Attack stat of all opponents by one stage. *'Sheer Force (Hidden Ability | Incarnate Forme):' Sheer Force raises the base power of all attacking moves that have an additional effect by 30%, but the additional effects are ignored. Key: Incarnate Forme | Therian Forme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 6